A Dozen White Roses
by Blackknight5
Summary: Benson and Stabler have to track a Seriel Rapist with the only clues being a white Rose left with the victim after each rape and that he is targeting female cops.
1. Part 1

Title: A Dozen White Roses  
  
Author: Blackknight  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: Starts slow but I promise this will pick up. A Rapist is brutally attacking female Cops, but is leaving SVU little evidence to find him with the sole exception of him placing a white rose on the backs of all his victims.   
  
----  
  
Sandra Ronien squirmed in her car seat. It felt odd being out on patrol, and not have her hands   
  
on the steering wheel of the patrol car. She had spent ten years in the NYPD, and outside of her  
  
rookie year this was the first time she had let anyone beside her spend an entire patrol in the   
  
driver's seat. When she told her partner to take the wheel she was certain his eyes jumped out   
  
of his head. Still the thought of finally getting a shot at a detective's badge was more then   
  
enough motivation to give up the driver's seat for a couple of patrols especially since they had   
  
caught this rotations night shift.  
  
"What is it Bennie?"  
  
Benjamin Harris laughed, "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked as Sgt. Ronien closed the evidence book she had been reading.  
  
"Keep your head in a book that boring, and still be able to know what is going on around   
  
you," Bennie asked.   
  
Before she could answer there was an interruption, "Car 116, respond."  
  
"Central this is Car 116, go," Sandra said all thoughts of a detective's badge forgotten for them   
  
moment.  
  
"We received a 911 call about a disturbance about two blocks north from you."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
It took the Sandra and her partner less then a minutes to reach the spot of the 911 call. All   
  
they found was a series of abandoned buildings. The two officers got out of the car, and Sandra   
  
began looking along the street side of the buildings while Bennie went to check then nearby   
  
alley. As started searching around the front of the first abandoned building she began thinking   
  
about calling it in as a prank call.  
  
Then suddenly she heard her partner, "SANDRA! Over here!"  
  
Breaking off into a run, she reached the alley and saw her partner kneeling down. She heard   
  
him as he yelled.  
  
"Central this is Car 116 we need an ambulance, and get SVU we have a possible rape…"  
  
Detective Olivia Benson got out of her cab she'd grabbed after her cell had gone off in the middle   
  
of her date. The whole night had started out bad, and had progressively gotten worse in fact Olivia   
  
considered it the worst date she had ever been on. She'd spent most of the night trying to figure   
  
out how to tell the guy off without making a scene. She'd never been so happy to get a call from   
  
the station house.   
  
She told the cabbie to where to drop her off, and then headed toward the flashing blue and red   
  
lights. The scene was already roped off, and CSU was already swarming over it like a beehive.   
  
Just beyond the police tape she saw Elliot. Now why can't I get a guy like that, she thought. She   
  
brushed the thought off quickly, and turned her full attention to the case. Bending beneath the   
  
police tape she saw Elliot talking with two uniform cops. Olivia called out, "Elliot what have got?"  
  
"Not much, uniforms were responding to a 911 call when they found her. She was unconscious lying   
  
face down naked in the alley with a white rose on her back. The paramedics already had her out of   
  
here by the time I got here. They are taking her to Mercy General." Elliot said as he turned away from   
  
the officers to face Olivia,  
  
"Any evidence of Rape?"  
  
"Officers couldn't tell. The lights in the alley aren't that good, but Munch and Fin are looking for any   
  
witnesses. I was just about to head over to Mercy General."  
  
Olivia nodded, "Then let's go."  
  
Elliot smiled, "Oh and Olivia nice dress."  
  
Olivia shook her head, "Cute Elliot, Cute."  
  
"Well you know me."  
  
"Just go get in the car," Olivia sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ride to Mercy Generals E.R. was uneventful, and tonight by some miracle of luck the E.R. wasn't   
  
flooded by people. Elliot made a passing thought about small favors, and then followed his partner   
  
up to the front desk.  
  
"Benson and Stabler, Special Victims. A rape victim should have been brought in here about an hour   
  
ago, where is she?"  
  
The nurse didn't answer for a second then lifted her right arm up pointing down a long hall, "Third   
  
room on your right."  
  
"Thanks," Elliot said as the two headed down the hospital corridor.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot Elliot heard Olivia mumble, "Think she could have been any   
  
less helpful?"  
  
"Actually yes I do?" Olivia blinked at Elliot's answer clearly not realizing she'd spoken loud enough   
  
for him to hear.  
  
Stopping Elliot looked Olivia in the eyes, and small smile appeared on his face, "Yeah you could have   
  
had to bring John here instead of me."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes, but the smile Elliot had wanted to see appeared.   
  
"I really should make you pay for a joke that bad."  
  
"Really, and just what price would you exact, Detective?"  
  
"Elliot, if I told it would ruin the surprise."  
  
Elliot laughed at the friendly threat. Her mood is definitely improving, he thought.  
  
"I love surprises."  
  
Olivia didn't answer, but opened the hospital door. Without saying so the light banter disappeared   
  
as they went to check on the victim. Inside the room an E.R. doctor was looking over the woman's   
  
chart. Elliot went over to him while Olivia went closer to the victim.  
  
"Benson, Stabler Special Victims. How is the patient doing?"  
  
The doctor didn't move at first, but then calmly replace the chart at the foot of the bed.  
  
"At the moment she is unconscious with severe bruising to her face and chest. She'll be out for awhile.   
  
We did a rape kit, but the results haven't come back yet."  
  
Elliot nodded as he wrote down what the doctor said in his notes, "Alright here's my card. I want you to   
  
leave instructions for me to be called the moment she wakes up. Do you understand, doctor?"  
  
The doctor nodded, and then took the card. "I note this on her chart, and make the other doctors' and   
  
nurses know as well."  
  
"Good."  
  
The doctor turned, and headed out the door. Elliot turned to look at Olivia. She was starring at the victim's   
  
face with a mix of shock and pain.   
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Elliot, we better go talk to Cragen. Someone just raped a cop."  
  
--------  
  
The moment the victim had been identified as a cop the SVU squad room seemed to buzz with a   
  
special intensity. Despite their desire to treat every victim the same when it was cop there seemed   
  
to be a special desire to get the guy.   
  
"Mary Halley, eight years in the NYPD, the last two as a detective in Homicide," Elliot said as he   
  
looked over his notes and taking a quick glance at Olivia. She broke away from his gaze.  
  
"She's smart and when things go south as tough as they come. I met her before I joined SVU. She   
  
was just an officer then, but she had people taking bets to see how long before she'd make   
  
detective, "Olivia said in as close to her normal voice as she could get.  
  
Cragen nodded, but didn't press Olivia for anything else, "Okay, is there any boyfriend, or family   
  
to contact?"  
  
John Munch spoke up next as he leaned back in his chair, "I talked to her partner. She wasn't dating   
  
anyone, and her only family is a brother who lives in Chicago."  
  
"What did we get from the rape kit?"  
  
"Rape kit was positive, but no semen. The son of a bitch used a condom."  
  
"What about CSU?" Cragen continued. Sometimes Olivia thought Cragen had a mental list of things   
  
he wanted to say, and each time a one of them talked he just checks off one more part of the list  
  
Finn spoke up next, "CSU said that the alley wasn't the site of the rape. Most likely the perp just   
  
dumped her there. Only thing near the victim was tire marks, but no way of telling when or how   
  
they were made."  
  
"What about the Rose?"  
  
Elliot answered, "There weren't any prints or fibers on it. The Lab guys are trying to track down the type   
  
of flower, and where it's sold this time of year in New York."  
  
"Okay what about the witnesses? Did anyone see her dumped?"  
  
Munch just shrugged his shoulders, "Finn and I spent hours searching the area for anything, but no   
  
one saw anything."  
  
"Or if they did they aren't saying anything," Finn interjected.   
  
Cragen processed this for a second, "Then that still leaves the Detective Halley's apartment   
  
and precinct."  
  
Elliot was already reaching for his coat as he spoke, "Olivia and I will take the apartment."  
  
"Then Finn and Munch you take the precinct. You already talked to her partner see if anyone seemed to   
  
have any particular interest in Detective Halley."  
  
"Got it Cap," Finn said. 


	2. Part 2

Title: A Dozen White Roses  
  
Author: Blackknight  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: A Rapist is brutally attacking female Cops, but is leaving SVU little evidence to find him with the sole exception of him placing a white rose on the backs of all his victims  
  
Part2/?  
  
The silence on the drive to Detective Halley's apartment made clear that something was bothering Olivia. It was hard for anyone in SVU not to react emotionally to each case, but for Olivia the pressure was even harder. Still most of the time she controlled herself better then most of people Elliot had ever seen assigned to the SVU, and that something about this cases was testing his partner more then she would have liked. Even though he was concentrating on traffic, he knew exactly how she was sitting. She was leaning on her arm as she starred out the door window. He just glanced for a couple of seconds to confirm how Olivia was sitting before turning his eyes back to the road and traffic.   
  
"You know if you need to talk about this I'm here."  
  
Olivia didn't move for a second, and Elliot wasn't sure that she heard him. Then she stopped leaning on the door, and laid back into her seat.  
  
"It was just before I got transferred to the SVU, and I was wrapping up my current cases. My partner had decided to stop being a cop, and so for my last couple of weeks Halley was my partner. I was leaving and Halley was someone that our captain was just looking to give some experience before he gave her a shot at the Detectives exam."  
  
"So you were her mentor, sounds like she got lucky."  
  
"Yeah, well about five days before I left a tip came in on this guy we have been looking for. So Halley and I headed off to get his guy. We corner the guy in this abandoned house, and he gets behind me. Before he could do anything Halley dropped him with a shot to the knee. She saved my life Elliot."  
  
Elliot turned his eyes from the road once more. Elliot looked Olivia in the eyes and then spoke with as much seriousness as she'd ever heard from him, "Then let's make sure he never does this again?"  
  
  
  
Olivia nodded her head, and Elliot went back to driving.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Mark my words because as we speak the government is secretly monitoring us through us of C.I.A. black ops satellites," John said with as much sincerity as he could muster.   
  
"Just how did someone as crazy as you become a cop?" Finn asked.  
  
"What you say is crazy is just the result of government propaganda to immediately discredit those who would speak out."   
  
Finn shook his head, and hoped that Halley's partner showed up soon, "No, you're just crazy."   
  
John was the first to see who they were looking for, "Either way it is a conversation for another time, as Halley's partner just entered the stationhouse."   
  
Finn turned around, and nodded when he say what Munch had seen. Then the two walked up to Halley's partner and Finn spoke, "Detective Pearson?"   
  
"Yes?" He answered before turning around to confront the odd couple paring of Fin and Munch.  
  
"Detectives Munch and Finn, Special Victims. We talked on the phone, but there are some more questions we'd like to ask you," Munch said as he gave the other Detective a look that would have made a KGB commissar proud.  
  
"Why are you guys here? Did you guys get the son of a bitch that did this?" Pearson asked. The voice was even and gave up nothing, but John felt something deep inside him feel odd about this guy.  
  
"No, and that's why we'd like your help. Look whoever this perp is he isn't stupid. So we'd like you to try and remember is Detective Halley said anything about being harassed or followed by anyone?" Finn said.  
  
"Not that she said to me."  
  
"Maybe any strange phone calls?" Munch asked keeping up the routine questions, but looking closer at the partner. What is it about this guy?  
  
"She didn't say, but Halley doesn't usually let many people into her private life. If there was a problem she'd probably try and deal with it herself before bringing anyone else in."   
  
"Thanks, and if you can think of anything else, here's my card, " Finn said as the two SVU detectives moved off.  
  
"Did you get an odd feeling from that guy?" Munch asked when they were back at their car.  
  
"Yeah, and I guess you're not so crazy after all."  
  
--------------------------  
  
CSU had been caught in traffic so she and Elliot would get a clean walk through in Halley's apartment before the forensic guys took over. The talk in the car on the way over had helped more then she realized, but Olivia still felt off. Olivia had gone up to wait outside the apartment while Elliot had gone to get the key from the building Super.   
  
Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She tried to get a mental picture of the apartment building, and figure out a pattern in questioning the people at building to see if they could knew anything. That was the problem when they couldn't get anything out of the victim, and if became a race to find out anything.  
  
Then she heard the elevator doors open, and the Super talking to Elliot, "I hope you catch the creep that did this. She's a nice lady."  
  
"Well sir, we'll do our best," Elliot said as he let the Super pass him and unlock the door.  
  
Olivia didn't say anything, but followed her partner into the apartment. The smell hit them both immediately, disinfectant.   
  
"Olivia you smell that?" Elliot asked.  
  
"How could I not," She answered as she moved up next to him.  
  
"I think we're going to need CSU out here. Cause unless Detective Halley was a complete neat freak, I think someone else was doing a little cleaning don't you?"  
  
Olivia just nodded. Her focus had returned, and with it the peace of mind that she usually possessed, "Agreed and you get to call CSU while I search the bathroom and bedroom."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Now Olivia gave Elliot a sly smile, "Because the smell isn't as bad over there, and this is payback for that joke at the hospital last night."  
  
She watched as Elliot groaned, but smiled himself, "Thanks Olivia."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Taking his cell from his coat pocket, Elliot pointed it at Olivia as then spoke, "I'm going to get you for this."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Just get to work Elliot."   
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Elliot said as he dialed the number for CSU.  
  
---------------------------  
  
CSU would get here in about fifteen minutes, and Elliot had found a handkerchief in his pocket. He no had it covering his nose and mouth which helped to keep the smell of disinfectant down. He was walking through the living room of the apartment when he saw the picture of Detective Halley at her partner's birthday party. Something about the picture captured Elliot's attention, but he couldn't place it. What is up with this picture?  
  
Then he heard Olivia scream his name from the bedroom area, "Elliot get back here!"  
  
All thoughts of the picture left his mind as left for the bedroom. He found Olivia just standing in the bedroom door, and not moving. The bedroom was almost the exact opposite of the rest of the apartment. The bedroom was a complete and total mess with blood all over the sheets. Elliot wasn't sure, but there also seemed to be little bits of skin there as well. Along with the fact that effort appearing to have been made to clean it up sitting on the nightstand was a bouquet of eleven white roses.  
  
Elliot and Olivia spoke at the same time, "I think we have our crime scene." 


End file.
